omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Promathia
|-|Empty Vessel= |-|Shinryu= Character Synopsis Promathia (プロマシア, Puromashia?), from Final Fantasy XI, is known as the Twilight God, and is Altana's evil counterpart: faceless, and bound in chains he reportedly bound himself in. His reasons are unknown, but are revealed through the plot of the expansion pack Chains of Promathia. Promathia was the god responsible for condemning the Zilart for attempting to open the Gates of Paradise, and called upon Bahamut to strike down their city made as a gate to the gods: Al'Taieu. Shortly after this, Altana wept the five divine tears that turned into the races of Vana'diel. However, Promathia made sure that this time the races would be preoccupied with something else to stop them from opening the Gates of Paradise. So, he created the beastmen to create eternal conflict between the great nations and people of Vana'diel. To complete his reign, Promathia seeks his own resurrection as the "Keeper of the Apocalypse," and his death, an event that would cause every soul in Vana'diel to return to him as he dies. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-C | High 2-A Verse: Final Fantasy XI Name: Promathia Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly as old as the XI universe Classification: Twilight God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession (Can possess entities and use their bodies as vessels to manifest), Empathic Manipulation (Cand induce emotions like arrogance, rage, envy, apathy and cowardic), Reality Warping (Created an entire pocket dimension of universal size, can merge entire universes together as one using its control over Reality), Magic (Can use a wide variety of Elemental magic and ETC.), Non-Coproreal (Their true form is merely a concious of a Higher Dimensional Plane), Space Manipulation (They can create wormholes in Space and directly warp beings to its Pocket Dimension), Mind Manipulation (Can cause a person to lose their memories), Meteor Summoning, Immortality (Type 1 & 7, can transfer its soul into various vessels making Promathia essentially immortal) | Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, All previous powers to a higher level Destructive Ability: Multi-Galaxy Level via powerscaling (stronger than the adventurer even when he had already absorbed power from the mothercrystals) | High Multiverse Level+ (Was going to merge all world and timelines in Final Fantasy into one singular world into a Higher-Dimensional Plane of existence called Vana'diel) Speed: FTL+ attack speed via powerscaling | Immeasurable '(Promathia's origins is from that of the realm of the gods which is a Higher-Plane of existence trascending the Space-Time Continuum above Infinite Universes) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Galactic Class | High Multiversal+ Durability: Galaxy Level+ (should be as durable as Prishe) | Likely High Multiverse Level+ (Would have survived the merging of Parallel universes that it was causing) Stamina: Virtually Limitless Range: Cross-universal, hundreds of meters otherwise | High Multiverse Level+ Intelligence: Very knowledgeable about the current events of the world and stuff due to absorbing Nag'molada Weaknesses: Nothing notable Other: We have never seen the actual Promathia. Versions: Vessel for Emptiness | Shinryu Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing notable Extra Info: We have never seen the actual Promathia. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XI Category:Games Category:Square Enix Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Psychics Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Religious Figures Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2